ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope
The Last Hope is the 11th episode in the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 24th overall. Synopsis Hope has been fully restored for the Ninja, who play with their renewed powers, while the Tinkerer repairs the Falcon. But when Wu chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth for their victory over the army, Misako reveals that there might be a way of at least delaying the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop. Risking everything, the Ninja escort Misako into the camp as Stone Warriors. Using her slight influence over Garmadon, Misako manages to get him to remove the Helmet, allowing her to steal it. But the Ninja are spotted and Garmadon, enraged, uses a giant robot to attack them. After a frantic chase through the jungle, the robot is wrecked and Lloyd is given the chance to kill his father. But he is unable to, just as Garmadon is unable to attack his son, much to the Overlord's chagrin. The Ninja get to the Celestial Clock and try desperately to find the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. As the Army arrive, the Ninja find the pedestal and the Clock stops, but too late. The countdown has ended and the Final Battle is upon them. As a mighty energy flare shoots inland from the clock, the Stone Army captures Nya and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. They head off to prepare for the final battle, with Jay angered at Nya's capture and Lloyd ashamed of his hesitation. Meanwhile, the Overlord shows Garmadon the Super-Weapon, completed by the energy from the Clock: Garmatron. Plot Atop the mountain where the Celestial Clock continues the countdown towards the final battle between light and darkness, the Overlord appears before Lord Garmadon, noting that he seems conflicted. Garmadon denies this, but the Overlord wonders if he is worried about facing his son, who is growing stronger by the day. Back at the beach, Dr. Julien repairs the Falcon, while the Ninja celebrate their restored powers by shooting down coconuts. The party is interrupted by Master Wu, who chastises the Ninja for their unseemly mirth; they may have the power to defeat the Stone Army, but the Celestial Clock is still counting down to the final battle between light and darkness. At that, Misako reveals a way to at least delay the battle: if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop long enough for them to gain an advantage. In Garmadon's camp, the Overlord wonders why some members of the Stone Army are manning vehicles around the perimeter of the camp instead of working on the super-weapon. Garmadon explains that he's strengthening their defenses, worrying that the newly-empowered Ninja will attempt to avert the prophesied final battle by attacking him. The Overlord suspects that Garmadon's resolve is wavering, but Garmadon furiously asserts that remaking Ninjago in his own image is his only desire—whether or not he has to destroy his own son is irrelevant. Frustrated by the Overlord's concerns, he angrily orders a nearby group of Stone Soldiers to redouble their efforts on the super-weapon—above, the Overlord declares "That's the Garmadon I'm counting on. . . ." Risking everything, the Ninja disguise themselves as Stone Warriors, and escort Misako to Lord Garmadon's camp, pretending to have captured her. As General Kozu takes Misako to his master's tent, the disguised Ninja are put to work carrying Dark Matter to the superweapon. The weapon is surrounded by a wooden wall, but the Ninja notice one protruding detail—a very large cannon—and ponder what Garmadon plans to attack with it. Meanwhile, Misako appears before Garmadon, who notes that the Stone Army would never be able to catch her—unless she wanted to be caught. Using her husband's lingering affection for her, Misako convinces Garmadon to remove the Helmet, allowing her to steal it. At the same time, the Ninja are discovered when Cole attacks a Stone Soldier, forcing them to fight their way back down to the entrance as Misako rejoins them. Before the group can flee, an enraged Garmadon stomps onto the scene, piloting a massive, four-armed robot that proves invulnerable to the Ninjas' new elemental powers. Luckily, Nya arrives in the Power Drill just in time, explaining that the repaired Falcon saw that they needed her help. The Ninja make their escape with Misako and Nya, but the Stone Army pursues them until the Overlord reminds Lord Garmadon that the Ninja could turn the army against him if they don the Helmet. Unknown to the villains, Jay has done just that, only to quickly remove it when the others point out that he could be corrupted by the dark headgear. When the Power Drill emerges in the jungle, Garmadon is quick to pursue. After a frantic chase that ends in the Power Drill being disabled momentarily, Garmadon goes for the kill, only for Lloyd to blast it with his powers. Lord Garmadon emerges from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable; from the Power Drill, the Ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off. Despite everything at stake, the Green Ninja is unable to strike the fatal blow, forcing him to jump aboard the Power Drill as the Ninja make their escape from the advancing Stone Army. At the Celestial Clock, the Ninja meet with Master Wu and desperately look for the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. The hunt is interrupted when the Stone Army arrives, but Misako retrieves the helmet when one of the clock's rotating arms knocks it from General Kozu's hand. The Ninja finally find the pedestal and replace the Helmet, but it's one second too late; the countdown has ended, and the final battle is upon them. As the clock fires a mighty energy flare inland, the Stone Army captures Nya, and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. Surviving the fall, the Ninja head off to prepare for the final battle, with Jay angered at Nya's capture and Lloyd ashamed of his hesitation. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon sees the laser aimed at his camp, and demands to know what is going on. The Overlord tells him that their superweapon is complete and his to command. The two villains return to the camp as the energy from the clock forms a sphere, completing the ultimate weapon of the forces of darkness: the Garmatron. Lord Garmadon declares that it's more beautiful than even he could imagine, and joins the Overlord in laughing in anticipation of their imminent victory. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mini Warrior Forman - Kirby Morrow *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The episode title refers to the Ninjas' attempt to return the Helmet of Shadows to its resting place on the Celestial Clock, which is the only way to halt the latter's countdown and delay the final battle. *A running gag in the episode is Jay not knowing the meaning of the word "bequeath." When the Ninja infiltrate Lord Garmadon's camp disguised as Stone Warriors, Jay's attempt at imitating the Stone Army's ancient language is simply saying "Bequeath, bequeath, bequeath!" repeatedly. *Zane saying "tick tock" may be a reference to the episode "Tick Tock," in which he unlocked his True Potential. *The channel 9GO in Australia lists this episode as "The Ticking Clock," which may have been a working title for this episode. Errors *When Misako gathers the Ninja to discuss her plan, Lloyd can be seen briefly in his old ZX suit. It returns back to the Elemental suit when he tries to join in the conversation. *When Kai says "I don't know" to Cole when asked what Kozu said, he said it in Jay's voice. Gallery OverlordClock1.PNG IMG 0561.PNG HoppersandTusk.PNG OverlordHopper.PNG Th (2).jpeg Th.jpeg Blade 24.png StoneArmyMech.PNG StoneArmyChase.PNG IMG 0562.PNG CelestialClockBattle.PNG IMG 0563.JPG Kozu with Nya.jpg pl:Ostatnia nadzieja Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Cartoon Network